


in the club tonight

by Adenil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dancing, Dresses, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: The club was dark and smelled like bodies in motion, the music was loud and thumping, and Leonard was wearing a dress.





	in the club tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts).



> I recently did a Spones [fic writing drive](http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/post/161436337250/adenils-cup-o-spones-fic-writing-drive-what-a) and the lovely [ doctormccoy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy) requested some eager bottom Bones. I was all too happy to provide!

The club was dark and smelled like bodies in motion, the music was loud and thumping, and Leonard was wearing a dress.

The dress was the color of running water and cut high up the neck with sleeves that demurely covered Leonard’s arms all the way down to his sharp wrist bones, but the skirt was short. As Leonard moved and gyrated to the music it slipped up the curve of his hip, exposing a thin sliver of the equally short black boxers he wore underneath, and he occasionally had to reach down and tug it back into place. It was so tight on him that when the lights were just right his silhouette looked nude. And it was soft.

Spock knew it was soft because he had helped Leonard into it two hours ago. Leonard had stood before the mirror in Spock’s quarters dithering over whether he should wear it at all, since it was so revealing. Spock had let him mutter and complain and hold the dress up to his form with a line between his brow, and then he had kissed the back of Leonard’s neck. Slowly undressed him until he was shaking and twisting, only his black boxers between him and the cold air of the ship, and then Spock had helped him step into the dress. Slipped it up over his hips and chest and touched Leonard’s long back as he zipped it all the way to the collar. Leonard had been shuddering and Spock had kissed him again before going to pick out his own clothes for the evening.

Everyone had dressed up for their excursion. Shore leave was rare and exciting for the human crew, and Jim had suggested they all go out dancing to celebrate. Just the bridge crew to help “get to know” one another, although of course they all knew each other quite well. Each was willing to die for the others— and some had already done so and come back. They all knew each other intimately.

Which was likely why Jim hadn’t seen a problem with suggesting _this_ club. Spock watched from where he had tucked himself behind a table far, far away from the dance floor. His view was acceptable but it was relatively secluded here. After a few eyerolls the bridge crew had left him be, although Leonard had gazed back at him with an odd look of longing in his eyes.

But now Leonard seemed to have forgotten any loneliness he had felt when Spock declined to dance. He had his head thrown back, lips pulled into a smile as he gyrated against Jim. Jim had shown up to the transporter room in shirt and pants but once he’d seen Leonard he’d excused himself and come back wearing a dress as well. It was a bit longer than Leonard’s, with a lower neckline and a flowing skirt that lifted easily for Leonard’s thigh as he slipped it between Jim’s legs. Behind Leonard was Uhura, pressed against his back, her hands flowing over his waist to keep their hips pressed together, her front pressed flush against Leonard’s bottom. Her own outfit—with high-waisted pants, button-down shirt tucked in, and boots to just below her knees—was just as sexual as theirs. A few feet away danced Mr. Scott, Sulu, Chekov, and Chapel in a loose circle. Chekov was taking pictures—the flash of his camera matching the strobing lights of the club—for Sulu to send to Ben later.

Spock felt no jealousy as he watched his friends dance without him, even when Jim’s hand came behind him to cup the back of Leonard’s head, drawing Leonard’s mouth to his neck. It was just dancing. The revelry of being alive and well, of feeling another person’s body against yours. Spock understood the feeling.

No, it wasn’t jealousy he felt when he watched Leonard dance, but it was possessiveness. He always felt this way when he looked at his new mate. Their relationship was still so new, so fresh, that Spock hadn’t had time to develop any mental controls to prevent the reactions of his body when he gazed at Leonard.

Spock watched as the song changed, the beat of music moving slower. Leonard ruffled Jim’s hair and broke off, leaving Jim and Uhura to dance. They held each other awkwardly, but not uncomfortably. Leonard went to the bar and ordered something clear in a tall glass and then turned, surveying the room until his eyes fell on Spock’s little corner.

Spock wondered if Leonard could even see him. The angle was odd. His suspicions were confirmed when Leonard frowned, clearly confused, and then pushed away from the bar. He strolled across the room quickly, only to relax when the angle changed and he was able to see Spock behind the half-wall surrounding the booth.

Leonard slipped behind the table and sat beside Spock, leaving his drink on the table. The glass was perspiring and Leonard’s fingers came away wet. Probably cold. His body was warm, though, flushed with exertion as he moved near enough to Spock to shout over the din of noise.

“Having fun over here?”

Spock raised his brow.

Leonard chuckled, low and throaty, a vibration through his body that made Spock yearn for him. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

Spock loved the way Leonard looked at him, his hot gaze so kind and amused. Although they had often butted heads over Spock’s Vulcan stoicism, Leonard seemed to understand him in a way few had before. “Have you enjoyed the music?”

Leonard had to lean in to hear him, but he nodded. “They have a good DJ here. Or at least, I think they do. Never heard half of these damned songs before tonight but they’re alright to dance to.”

“The beat is...quite loud,” Spock replied.

Leonard fluttered his eyelashes at him, picking up his drink and leaning back in the booth. He sipped through the straw and Spock didn’t even try to hide it as he stared at Leonard’s throat bobbing as he swallowed. Leonard caught him looking, one eyebrow quirking in their own secret language. He shifted a little closer to Spock, his bare leg pressing lightly against Spock’s clothed one.

“Thirsty?” he asked, offering the glass.

Spock took it, expecting alcohol only to be surprised when it was water. He took a small sip as the cold condensation chilled the tips of his fingers, and then he set it back down on the table. When he moved back he slipped his arm around Leonard’s waist casually.

Leonard hummed and leaned against him, letting Spock pull him against his chest. He fanned his fingers over Leonard’s ribs, feeling them beneath the thin, silky fabric of his dress. Leonard’s skirt had risen high again and Spock could see a thin black line where his boxers were.

He glanced up, taking stock of the situation. They were relatively secluded here. The rest of their party was fully immersed in dancing. Leonard felt warm and good at his side, face tucked into the crook of Spock’s neck. It felt...right, to be so affectionate in public, and so Spock saw no reason not to reach down with his other hand and rest it on Leonard’s leg.

Leonard shifted against him as he did it, another chuckle rumbling through him. “You’ve been watching me dance, huh?”

Spock nodded. He let his thumb brush over the smooth skin of Leonard’s thigh and Leonard shivered.

“I-I thought maybe you were, but I couldn’t see you out there.” Leonard’s hand came to his chest, toying with the sealed front of his shirt. “And I feel like it should have been easy enough to spot you in this getup.”

Spock looked down at himself with a frown. “Mr. Scott referred to this shirt as ‘festive.’”

“Anything Scotty calls ‘festive’ should probably be—” He gasped, legs sliding apart minutely as Spock pushed his hand between them. “—b-be, uh, burned.”

Spock slid his hands between Leonard’s soft inner thighs and down to cup him through his underwear. He marveled at the reaction as he took Leonard’s soft cock into his hand, running his thumb over Leonard’s external testicles. He rolled them in his hand and Leonard twitched beneath him, back arching delightfully. Leonard pulled back to look at him curiously, eyes hazy with lust.

“Spock, are you—we’re in public.”

Spock nodded. He slowly rolled Leonard in his hands again and Leonard’s hips hitched upwards. “I am aware.” He paused as if considering, feeling Leonard shake with arousal as he began to gradually harden in his hand. “Does that imply that you wish for me to stop touching you?”

Leonard bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. “No,” he whispered, and then said again louder, over the music, “No. I didn’t say that.”

Spock nodded. He leaned in to kiss Leonard’s curved neck and stroked Leonard lightly through his underwear. Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock and pulled him in, shivering with delight. His sleeves were soft around Spock’s neck, and his body was languid and begging to be touched. Spock could feel him gasp as he reached down and pulled Leonard’s skirt up, up over his round bottom so that he could cup it, massaging Leonard in his hands. Spock considered asking Leonard to wear a skirt more often. It made his body so easy for Spock to access.

In a club like this they likely weren’t the only couple engaging in touches that skirted the line of acceptability. Still, Spock was pleased at his foresight in choosing this half-hidden table as he slid his hand up to the bare skin at the small of Leonard’s back and then dipped it down, beneath the waistband of his boxers.

Leonard lifted his ass into the contact, curved bottom fitting perfectly into the palm of Spock’s hand. He squeezed just to feel Leonard groan again and then let his finger fall between, surprised to find that Leonard was wet. He kissed Leonard’s neck again and let his finger dance over Leonard’s sensitive hole and Leonard nodded against his shoulder.

“You can,” he said. “I got myself ready earlier.”

Spock took his two middle fingers and slowly pushed them inside of his Leonard, marveling at how easily Leonard accepted them. He was slick with lube inside, well stretched, utterly relaxed and open to Spock’s intrusion. Spock pulled back to gaze down at him, fascinated by Leonard’s own forethought. “When did you have the opportunity to do this?”

Leonard flushed a lovely shade of pink. “When you were choosing this god-awful monstrosity you call a shirt. I went into the bathroom and…” He wriggled just to demonstrate. “I thought that...later, when we got home, I wouldn’t want to wait. Dancing does that to me.”

“It excites you?” Spock asked, curling his fingers.

Leonard bit at his lip again. “Yeah. Just something about moving like that. Being so free. I-I don’t know.”

Spock understood perfectly. “It excited me as well, to watch you dance.”

“God, Spock.”

“It aroused me,” Spock added, as if it weren’t clear enough already. Leonard’s eyes had grown dark with desire, his bottom moving languidly against Spock’s searching hand, clearly wanting Spock to finger him more deeply. “I want you on my lap.”

Leonard looked out over the oblivious crowd of people and then back to Spock. “Here?”

“Right here.” He took away his hands to make the choice easier for Leonard, spreading his legs and patting his lap. “Rub against me as you did Nyota.”

Leonard’s flush deepened. Eagerly, he clambered onto Spock’s lap. He tried to sit sideways but Spock picked him up and moved him so that Leonard was facing away, out into the crowd. Leonard squirmed and Spock marveled at the pressure on his slit.

“But now I can’t see you,” Leonard complained.

“You will have to feel me.” Spock raised his hands to Leonard’s chest, brushing feather-light over his nipples. Leonard strained towards the touch, body arched in pleasure. “Dance for me, Leonard?”

Leonard truly did not have much room to maneuver under the table, and so it was less a dance than simply a rough, desperate grinding session. Leonard’s body undulated above him, the scent of his exertion from dancing thick in the space between them. Spock buried his nose between Leonard’s shoulder blades and ran his hands over Leonard’s chest, cupping the shape of his pectoral and rubbing. He pressed his palms flat and then pointed his fingers to pinch the nipples peaking beneath the thin fabric. Leonard shuddered as he did it, back arching impossibly further.

The feeling of Leonard above him, bottom taught against his slit, aroused Spock utterly and completely. He could feel himself wetting in his pants and he wished to be inside of Leonard, filling him. With one hand he reached up and loosely cupped Leonard’s neck, pulling him back until Leonard’s head was draped over his shoulder and he could look down the line of Leonard’s body. The way he moved and quaked, his stomach flexing beneath his dress which had ridden up so high that Spock could see his erection tenting the front of his boxers. Spock closed his fist around the shape of it and Leonard gasped, body stiffening.

Spock soothed him with kisses to his neck. “Don’t stop.”

Leonard shook his head. “Never wanted to.”

Spock held Leonard against him as he danced, slowly enticing Spock’s cock to slip from the confines of his slit. He was wet and uncomfortable in his underwear, his stiff cock poking hard against the front of his trousers, but it was worth it to feel Leonard’s ass pressing down on him, running over his length again and again. Spock pressed his lips to Leonard’s neck and took a piece of him into his mouth, sucking softly as Leonard ground down against him. He sucked a lurid mouth bruise and then kissed it, toying with the head of Leonard’s beautiful cock.

“Spock,” Leonard said, his voice shallow and desperate. “God, you feel—feel so good.”

Spock pressed his hand down hard on Leonard’s groin, keeping Leonard a solid, writhing pressure on his erection. “As do you,” he managed.

“Want—God, I want to feel you.”

“You want me inside of you?”

“Y-yeah. Yes. Can you—can you finger me again?”

Spock turned Leonard’s face so they could kiss, teeth clashing at the awkward angle, but the taste of Leonard under his tongue was too precious for him to mind. He licked his way into Leonard’s mouth and kissed him deeply, working Leonard’s boxers down with his hand. Leonard lifted his hips to make it easier, and Spock slide them just off of Leonard’s bottom so that he was still covered in front, his cock contained.

Then Spock pulled away from the kiss and reached down to undo his own trousers. “I’m not going to finger you,” he said.

Leonard shuddered as the meaning of Spock’s statement sunk in. He nodded hastily and rose up just enough for Spock to get a hand between them and pull out his sore, aching erection. If Spock had been human he would have gasped in relief as the pressure lifted, but instead he merely lined himself up withe Leonard’s waiting hole, already desperate for him.

“Spock,” Leonard gasped, beautiful and broken as Spock began to press his hips down, sliding into his body. “Spock—oh, God—Spock, I—” He trailed off, chest heaving as Spock settled inside of him, cocooned in Leonard’s slick warmth. “Fuck, you’re really—you’re really in me.”

“Yes.” Spock kissed the back of Leonard’s sweaty neck.

“We’re in _public_ ,” Leonard said, as if it had just occurred to him.

“Perhaps you should hurry, before we are noticed.”

Leonard nodded hastily and began to move, short rolls of his hip, his hole tight around Spock. “Just what I was thinking.”

“Once again demonstrating that you are capable of logic despite your predilection for denying it.”

“Spock, shut up.” Leonard was moving faster now, his motions still short and stilted as the tops of his legs banged against the table. There was hardly any room to maneuver. “You can’t talk about logic at a time like this.”

“I may talk about logic whenever I please.” Spock curled his hands around Leonard’s hips, encouraging him to slide down with more force, seating himself more deeply inside of Leonard with each thrust.

“Even when you’re—fuck!” Leonard twisted as Spock hit a particularly good spot within him, shoulders back and tense with the pleasure of it. It seemed to take Leonard a while to gather his thoughts. “Even, uh, even when you’re fucking me in a crowded bar?”

“Especially then. It is logical to want you always.”

“You...sweet talker, you.”

“It is you who is sweet, Leonard.”

He wasn’t sure if Leonard had heard him or not. Leonard’s shoulders were bowed forward, his forearms resting on the table to give himself more leverage to ride Spock. When Spock looked down he could hold up the back of Leonard’s skirt and watch himself slide into Leonard’s tight body. Leonard was greedy for him. It was enchanting. Just the sight of his Leonard was arousing, but the fact that they were doing this _here_ increased Spock’s arousal exponentially. He’d realized almost immediately that Leonard was just as desperate for Spock as Spock was for him, but he hadn’t known it would lead Leonard to act like this: to lift his skirt and open himself at the first request from Spock. To pleasure Spock with his sweet, soft bottom. Spock could feel that Leonard was stifling moans and he wanted to encourage him to shout. The music would deaden any sound, surely.

“Jesus, Spock. Getting—getting close.”

Spock had barely touched him. He blinked in surprise and reached around to wrap his hand around Leonard’s perfect erection, stroking him through his underwear again. Leonard keened at the contact.

“Good, so good, God damnit, Spock. How are you so good?”

Spock was so lost in the sensations that his gaze was clouding. His own arousal was curled low in his belly, hot coals of a fire, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was pouring out into Leonard’s body. Leonard clutched at him, shivering, and then suddenly went stiff.

For a split second Spock thought he was coming, but then he heard, “Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” and Leonard was batting his hand away and yanking his skirt down as best he could, sitting up as casually as possible with Spock still buried to the hilt.

“Bones!” Jim called, suddenly invading their sanctuary. He stopped near the half-wall and blinked at them blurrily. “What are you doing?”

Spock could feel Leonard panicking. Leonard’s heart was thudding so fast and hard that Spock could feel it under his fingertips, and he was clutched tight around Spock. The sensation was too good, too much, and Spock could not prevent himself from thrusting up just a bit, merely a centimeter before he stopped himself again.

Leonard slapped his hand down and held Spock’s hip fiercely, keeping him still. “What the hell does it look like?” he growled. “I’m trying to get this celery stick to come dance with us.”

Jim nodded as if that made sense and Spock realized with a sense of relief that his captain was utterly plastered. He was surprised Jim was still upright. “Having any luck?”

“I was until you butted in. You’re making him nervous.”

Jim pouted. “I make you nervous, Spock?”

“Only about dancing, Captain.”

Jim nodded again, his head sort of tipping to the side and then snapping back up. “‘Kay,” he said. “Well, Bones, either hurry it up or stop bothering Spock and come dance with us yourself.”

“Fine, fine.” Leonard waved at him to go away. “Just get lost.”

Jim didn’t seem upset by the rebuke, and he turned and ambled away, falling against a young Andorian whom he immediately began making out with.

Leonard was tense above him. “Fuck.”

Spock’s hips hitched up again and he tried to prevent it. He assumed that Leonard would want to put a stop to their activities after so rude an interruption. Spock didn’t want him to go. His body was so good, warm and smooth around him, tight from the adrenaline of Jim walking in on them, and Spock was so close—if he could have just a moment longer...

“Spock, you’d better come right damn quick, or we’ll—”

Spock didn’t wait for him to finish. He stood, knocking Leonard off balance so he sprawled over the table and Spock had a better angle to thrust into him. Leonard’s back arched, his mouth opening in surprise, fingers scrabbling for purchase. His head lolled in pleasure, legs spreading so Spock could thrust against his prostate, the curve of his erection hitting it again and again as Leonard squeezed around him, begging with his body. Spock curled himself over Leonard and took him fast, furious, coming inside of Leonard’s waiting body as Leonard writhed beneath him.

It took less than five seconds.

He pulled out hastily as well, cock slick with his own come, and Leonard yelped. Spock tugged up Leonard’s boxers and quickly buttoned the front of his own trousers, leaning over to growl in Leonard’s ear, “Come with me.”

Leonard didn’t need to be told twice. He stood and yanked his skirt down over the front of his erection, following as Spock lead him across the crowded dance floor. They dodged bodies and tables and spilled drinks and then they were stepping into the hall. Spock pushed open the door of the bathroom and looked inside. There were three stalls and three sinks, but no one seemed present.

He yanked Leonard inside and shut the door. Immediately, the sound of the music became muffled. Enough that Leonard could speak without shouting.

“Spock, what are you…?”

Spock took his wrist and pulled him into the far stall. Leonard followed obediently, leaning against the wall as Spock locked the door. Once it was secure Spock turned to look at him.

Leonard looked beautiful. There was a flush high on his cheeks and his hair was mussed from dancing and being taken by Spock. His dress clung to every inch of him, just as tight and lewd as when he had put it on, skirt so short that his erection tenting the front pushed it high. His legs looked so long, fit and muscular that Spock wanted to bury himself between them.

“Turn around,” he said, and when Leonard didn’t move fast enough he spun him around himself, pressed Leonard’s chest against the wall and folded himself against his back, kissing Leonard’s neck as he twisted and groaned, loud now that the music wasn’t covering the sounds of his ecstasy.

“Spock!”

“Shh,” Spock tried to shush him. He kissed the back of Leonard’s neck and toyed with the zipper of his dress. He undid the eyelet fastener and Leonard groaned again. “Leonard, please.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Leonard’s hips twitched backwards as Spock pressed against him fully.

Each time he touched Leonard’s body Leonard began to groan anew. The sound made Spock’s body burn with arousal, but he also knew he couldn’t let Leonard make such noises where they could be heard by anyone walking in. “Can you stay silent?”

Leonard stiffened in annoyance. “Of course I—ah!” He trailed off into shaky moans as Spock began to massage his bottom, pulling up on the curved globes of his ass. “ _Ah, ah_ —I, _ah_ , maybe not?”

Spock nodded, expecting as much. He kissed the back of Leonard’s neck and then reached down, ducking beneath Leonard’s skirt. He helped Leonard out of his boxers, sliding them down his long legs and over his feet, and then stood again. He balled up the black fabric and pressed it to Leonard’s lips.

Obediently, Leonard opened his mouth. Spock gagged him with his own underwear, feeling an illogical thrill at the act. Leonard looked back at him, mouth full, eyes lidded, and Spock couldn’t resist kissing his lips again. Quickly, just enough that Leonard shuddered in his grasp. He let out another moan but it was muffled. It would have to be enough.

He kissed just behind Leonard’s ear, the side of his neck, the bump of his spine. The zipper had slipped down a few centimeters and Spock kissed the exposed skin. He pressed against Leonard’s back and Leonard rolled his hips eagerly against Spock’s erection, skirt lifting and catching against his trousers. It was far too easy to work the zipper the rest of the way down, run his hot hands over Leonard’s back, kiss him in all the newly exposed places. He pushed Leonard’s dress down his arms so he had access to Leonard’s chest.

Leonard inhaled deeply, his moan muffled by cloth. His head fell forward against the wall and Spock took advantage. He nibbled at Leonard’s neck, tasting his exertion and arousal. Leonard’s hips were moving unconsciously now, little aborted thrusts forwards into nothing.

With one hand, Spock unzipped the front of his trousers again. He was wet and sticky and still hard as he lifted Leonard’s skirt just enough to slip between his cheeks. Leonard gasped at the contact, legs spreading.

“This?” Spock whispered. He let himself fall against Leonard’s entrance, just toying with him.

Leonard nodded furiously. He arched back into Spock’s touch and made a frustrated sound.

“You want—” He cut himself off, slamming his mouth shut as the door to the bathroom opened.

Spock could hear two—no, three people enter. They were talking and laughing and Spock bit his tongue as Leonard began to shiver, tense. Spock looked down and saw himself hard and angry-green in his hand, Leonard’s hole slick with come that trickled down between his legs.

Spock dropped to his knees.

Leonard made a curious sound that he quickly choked down. The new arrivals were running the sink mostly—the sound of it was deafening in the enclosed space. Spock pushed apart Leonard’s legs and licked a swath up his inner thigh.

He could feel Leonard twitching beneath him, body tense with the effort not to moan even around the gag. Spock licked him again, cleaning him from where they had gotten sloppy. He licked over the soft skin between Leonard’s legs and then trailed up to twirl at Leonard’s slick, stretched hole. Leonard was soft and open and it was the easiest thing in the universe for Spock to hold him open and dip his tongue inside.

Leonard’s hips hitched forward and then rocked back into Spock’s searching mouth. Spock curled his tongue inside of his lover’s body. He wished to go quickly, to lap at every inch of Leonard, but he had to proceed slowly so as not to make a sound. Even as Leonard tried to grind back against him. Spock waited with utmost patience for the sink to stop running and the door to open again. They were bathed in the chaotic dance music from the bar, and then it grew muffled again.

Spock counted to ten in case someone had remained behind, and then he opened Leonard with gusto.

Leonard could barely hold himself upright. He slumped against the wall, legs wide, back arched, his moans muffled into cloth and the crook of his own arm pressed against his face. Spock drove his tongue into Leonard’s warm body and let his thumbs come down to hold Leonard apart, licking him clean, tasting his own emission.

“— _hk_!”

Spock looked up the length of Leonard’s body: his long back bare and glowing, dress fallen loose around his wrists, his hair mussed. He slid two fingers into Leonard’s body. “Shh, Leonard. We don’t wish to be caught.”

Leonard nodded again, but he couldn’t stop another soft choked sound of desire as Spock began to push his fingers over Leonard’s prostate.

Spock pursed his lips. This wouldn’t do. The stimulation was too much for Leonard. He carefully slipped his fingers back out and Leonard groaned at the emptiness, shaking his head. “Shh,” Spock soothed him. “Shh, Leonard.”

He stood, mentally calculating probabilities and variables. He had let this situation get slightly out of control, but the sight of Leonard so open and waiting for pleasure made it impossible for him to back track now. He mouthed at the side of Leonard’s neck and reached around to take him in hand, giving him a few firm strokes just to feel how Leonard broke apart at his touch. He pressed his lips against Leonard’s ear to whisper.

“Would you like to be on your knees for me?”

Leonard gasped. Nodded sharply. He was already trying to push away from the wall and Spock let him go, marveling as Leonard turned and dropped to the ground. His legs were spread and his cock pushed up the hem of his skirt. His eyes were wide and near black with desire. He looked debauched.

He started to push the gag from his mouth but Spock stopped him, easily pushing it back in. “Touch yourself,” he said, taking his own erection in hand and running it over Leonard’s flushed pink lips. “Let me see you.”

Leonard wrapped his broad hand around his cock and gasped at the contact, eyes fluttering shut. He pushed his face against Spock’s own erection as Spock rubbed himself off against Leonard’s jaw and lips. And this—this was better. Leonard’s wanton cries were muffled by cloth and by Spock’s erection against his mouth. Spock wished he could hear him, but that would have to wait for later. He knew they wouldn’t be able to resist each other when they returned to the ship.

Spock watched Leonard stroke himself, oddly alien cock disappearing and reappearing beneath his hand. It was so pink and plump, and required so much stimulation. Spock’s own erection was sensitive in his hand, twitching just from the sight of Leonard masturbating at his feet. Leonard’s chest heaved with his exertion; his eyelashes fluttered over the curve of his cheek. Spock took his hair and held his head back so he could gaze down at him, admire him, fall into him. The sound of Leonard touching himself was loud, exciting, and Spock could do absolutely nothing but watch him until—

The gag was utterly useless against the force of Leonard’s groan as he came spluttering into his hand. Spock watched him spill out, heart pounding in his side. He rubbed against Leonard’s lips as his mouth hung lax, eyes dilated in pleasure, and he looked so good that Spock wanted to mark him. He let his own pleasure curl low and hot, building and layering, and his cock was burning in his grasp and Leonard was trying to kiss him around the gag.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, harsh.

Leonard’s eyes fluttered shut and he gasped as Spock came over his face, painting him with long white strips that fell thick on his lips and cheeks. Leonard was shaking and Spock realized he was pulling out his hair and so he relaxed his grip, tugging the last bit of his own emission out to drip over Leonard’s plush bottom lip.

The door opened again.

They both froze and Leonard looked up at him. Spock knew that for a moment they had both forgotten where they were. They held still as the person made quick work of the urinal and ran the sink, leaving after only a minute.

Spock took a step back.

Leonard rose, spitting out his boxers and looking at them in annoyance. “God damnit.”

“Here.” Spock took them and saw that indeed they were quite ruined. They were wet from Leonard’s mouth and also Spock’s come. Spock folded them and put them in his pocket, buttoning his trousers as he went.

Leonard stood, knees creaking, and reached out for Spock. Spock took his hand and pulled him in so he could curl against Leonard’s chest, kissing his neck now riddled with mouth bruises. He brushed at Leonard’s lips with his thumb, wiping away his mark ineffectually, a finger kiss.

“Mmf,” Leonard muttered as he pulled away. “Get back here.”

Leonard pulled his hand in again and kissed his fingertips slow and warm as the music of the bar filtered in muffled and heady. Spock felt drunk, although he had only consumed a few sips of water and a taste of Leonard’s delectable skin. Spock pressed his lips against Leonard’s neck and allowed himself a moment of revelry until eventually Leonard pulled back with a soft sigh.

“Help me zip this up?”

He turned and Spock redid the zipper. A quick tug to the skirt was all Leonard required to look presentable again, although without underwear he would have to dance more carefully. Spock smoothed his hair and checked himself for stains, marveling when he found none.

Together, they stepped back into the bathroom. Leonard washed his face with a splash of water, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

“I think you got some in my hair,” he said miserably, picking at the spot.

Spock helped him. “You look beautiful, _ashayam._ ”

Leonard smiled at him, a small secret smile that warmed Spock unexpectedly. He slipped his thumbs into Spock’s belt loops and tugged their hips together, kissing the side of Spock’s jaw. “You gonna dance with me to make up for it?”

Spock hummed. “Someone will have to be close at hand in the event your dress rides up.”

Leonard chuckled against him. “And that someone had better be you, huh?”

“Yes,” Spock said simply.

Leonard laughed and pulled away with another kiss. “Come on, then. Let’s not keep the adoring masses waiting.”

Spock reached out and caught his hand, holding him tightly. Leonard looked at him in surprise, mouth opening with a question. But he stopped at the look on Spock’s face, eyes softening. He held Spock back firmly, nodding.

They stepped back into the bar and the music enveloped them, far too loud for conversation. Spock held Leonard tightly as he lead them through the crowd to where their crew was dancing. Uhura looked up at them with a smile, her gaze falling to the myriad of bruises on Leonard’s neck. She smirked.

“Bones! You brought Spock!” Jim exclaimed, or at least that’s what Spock assumed he was saying over the shout of music. He was suddenly on them, pulling them into the circle so that Leonard’s warm back was flush against Spock’s front, Scotty and Uhura tight on either side of him, Jim’s long arms wrapped around Leonard as well.

The music was hot, satisfying. Leonard reached behind him and drew Spock’s head forward so that his lips could rest against the pulse point at his neck. The music rocked them together. Spock kissed him, hips spinning, body gyrating, reveling in the feeling of another person’s body against him—Leonard alive and happy and whole.

They danced into the night and then they went home to do it all again.


End file.
